


Merry Christmas, Darling

by ComicKid99



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas!Fitzsimmons, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Jemma Simmons - Freeform, Jemma has kids, Leo Fitz - Freeform, Leo is basically a dad to them, Love, oblivious love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicKid99/pseuds/ComicKid99
Summary: They fell in love slowly and all at once, but Christmas has a funny way of making you see what you want the most.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm still alive! Sorry for the delay in posting anything, I've been swamped after starting uni and so much other stuff has gone down. 2016 has by far been the worst year of my life, so I'm excited to see the back of it. However, Christmas!Fitzsimmons always cheers me up, so I hope you enjoy this little story too!

“Mummy, its Christmas Eve!”

Jemma chuckled to herself as she turned away from the kitchen counter to see the beaming face of her little girl, Maggie. The excitable child’s hazel hair was up in pigtails that flopped adorably over her tiny green and red dress Jemma’s mother had made for her – Maggie’s ‘Christmas dress’.

Jemma’s ears were filled with festive music playing from the living room as she looked around at the fairy lights, decorations and Christmas cookies she was preparing on the counter. “Is it really? That means tomorrow must be Christmas Day!”

“CHRISTMAS!” A second young voice exclaimed excitedly as Jemma’s little boy ran into the room. The only thing in the house more excitable than a seven year old girl, Jemma found, was a six year old boy. From his scruffy dark hair to his gorgeous green eyes, Jemma was always reminded of her own father when she looked at little Max.

“Are the cookies nearly done?” Maggie asked, on her tiptoes in order to see over the top of the kitchen counter.

“Almost; we just have to let them cool and then we can decorate them with the icing we bought.” Jemma said.

“Uncle Fitz says that letting cookies cool is uncool.” Max giggled, not entirely sure what he was saying meant but intelligent enough to know it was relevant.

Jemma grinned. “Well that’s because Uncle Fitz can never wait to get his grubby mitts on any baked goods. I’ll be sure to tell him off when he gets here for being silly.”

Maggie and Max laughed as they rushed out the kitchen door and back into the living room, narrowly avoiding knocking Jemma’s friend Daisy to the ground as she entered. “Are you sure you don’t want any help?”

“I’m really very sure. I have a system in place.” Jemma said.

“So I burnt a few of the biscuits last year…”

“You burnt ALL of the biscuits last year.”

“…and so I set the stove alight…”

“When no one was even using the stove, yes.”

“…but it’s been a whole year since then! I’ve grown so much, Jem.”

“Daisy, I love you to bits, but get out of my kitchen before something sets on fire.” Jemma warned.

“Fine! I know when I’m beat. What time’s Fitz getting here?” Daisy asked.

“Anytime now, I think.” Jemma said with a smile as she wafted the cookies with a spare baking tray. Daisy watched her with a grin.

“You’re so cute, getting all excited to see him.” Daisy teased.

“I _am_ excited to see him; he’s been away for two months, remember?”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed, what with you going on about nothing else but him and what sounds like the most boring conference in human history. Although is there such thing as an interesting conference?” Daisy questioned.

“I’ll have you know it sounds remarkably interesting. Do you not realise that the findings being presented at that conference could lead to fully programmable AIs that could be used in everyday homes? I wish I could have gone myself.” Jemma explained.

“Eh, sounds a little too Terminator for my liking. And I _did_ tell you I’d take the kids if you wanted to go.”

“You did, yes, but only SciOps employees were granted access to attend, of which I no longer am. Besides, I couldn’t leave the kids for that long; I’d miss them too much.” Jemma said.

“Well, you deprived them of two months with cool Aunt Daisy. They’ll secretly resent you for that forever. Give it a few years and you’ll be baking these Christmas cookies for your imaginary friend Stan.”

“Daisy!”

“I’m kidding, calm down! Seriously though Jem, I get a lot of free time working from home. If you wanted to go back part-time I’d be more than happy to take them off your hands every now and again.” Daisy suggested.

“That’s very sweet, but that wouldn’t be fair on you. We’ll get by like we have done ever since he-who-must-not-be-named walked out. I’ve got benefits coming in and Christmas has been great for selling my handmade cards. I’ve got plenty of savings from SciOps paycheques anyway.” Jemma argued.

“But I can see it all over your face; you miss working. I know you do.”

“Maggie and Max take priority over what I want, Daisy. Especially at Christmas.”

“You single parents…you’re all bloody brilliant, you know.”

“I thank you on behalf of single parents everywhere.” Jemma smiled as she nodded approvingly at the cooling cookies on the counter.

“That being said, it wouldn’t hurt to put yourself back out there; if you find someone to share the load with you could go back to work.” Daisy said.

“I doubt that’d be fair on the poor guy. I can’t imagine many people rushing to be with a washed-up single mother of 29 with two manic children.” Jemma sighed.

“Okay, you are banned from talking about yourself like that. Forever. An accurate description would be a smart, beautiful 29 year old badass mom with two gorgeously enthusiastic kids. You’re a ready-made family; any guy would be lucky to have you three!” Daisy protested.

“Well if that appeals to any guy, feel free to send them my way.” Jemma chuckled. Daisy sat up next to Jemma on the counter, grinning as if she were one of Jemma’s children herself.

“I think we both know there’s already someone who fits the bill.”

Jemma sighed as she shooed Daisy off the counter. “This again?”

“This again.”

“Daisy, Leo and I are _friends_. We’ve known each other forever; I don’t see him that way and vice versa. He’s one of my favourite people in the whole world and I couldn’t imagine my life without him, but don’t you think something would’ve happened by now if it was going to?”

“No, because you’re both terrified dorks scared by how into each other you are and always have been. I mean come on; he-who-must-not-be-named only lasted as long as he did because of the bundles of joy running around the living room. Those two are the only reason I’m thankful he ever even came into your life.” Daisy said.

“Can you please just let this go? Either way, he’s always heading off to conferences and meetings as it is; he has no time for himself.” Jemma argued.

“Jem, if you could see the way he looks at you when you’re not watching I would win this argument in a flash.”

“You’re just fantasising, Daisy. It’s not like that between us.”

“He’s perfect for you and you know it. Plus, the kids utterly adore him and he utterly adores them. Think about it; all our friends over the years have come and gone bar Leo – he’s the one constant who has always been around. He’s been to every school play, every one of Maggie’s recitals, and I also know for a fact that he once cancelled a date just to take Max to a football match. He was probably trying to get out of the date anyway because he’s in love with you, but still.”

“…He really cancelled a date for that?” Jemma asked, shocked.

“It’s Leo. It’s one of your kids. Of course he did.”

“…I didn’t know.”

“It’s almost as if you’re oblivious to certain things surrounding him. Interesting…” Daisy smirked.

“Okay, please just let this go now. You’re living in a dream world.”

“It’s Christmas, Jem. It’s a time of family and miracles. It’s always been you two. I’ll never forget the look on his face when you told him about he-who-must-not-be-named. He was crushed.”

“Daisy, I’m serious. Stop it.”

“Just picture it, Jem! You and Leo and the kids, wouldn’t that be amazing?”

Jemma was silent for a moment. As she went to speak, the doorbell rang.

“UNCLE FITZ IS HERE! UNCLE FITZ! IS IT UNCLE FITZ?”

Daisy rushed to the door, with Jemma close behind, and opened it to find Leo stood there with a wide grin and _lots_ of bags filled with neatly wrapped presents. His hair was damp from the snowflakes that had melted onto it and the strain of the bags was clear on his face. The blue of his eyes seemed clearer than ever in the snow.

“Holy crap, how much have you brought?” Daisy asked.

“Too much; I looked like a right arse carrying all this here from the train station.” Leo groaned. “And did it have to snow today of all days? I’m bloody freezing.”

Daisy chuckled, stepping forward and throwing her arms around Leo. “How was the journey?”

“Not too bad, actually.” Leo smiled, awkwardly trying to wrap his arms around Daisy but being halted by the bags in his hands. Daisy playfully rubbed Leo’s head, regretted it instantly, wiped the damp from her hand to his jacket and wandered back through into the living room. Leo and Jemma shared a wide grin as their eyes met.

“Drop those bags and give me a proper hug, mister.” Jemma smirked.

“You wouldn’t accept anything less.” Leo chuckled, placing the mass of bags down and pulling Jemma into a warm hug. Jemma rested her head on his shoulder almost instinctively.

“I’ve missed you.” She said softly.

“Yeah, missed you too.” He smiled.

“And are you sure you don’t want to stay here for Christmas? Two months away and we’ve only got you back for a few hours.” Jemma sighed as she helped Leo with all his bags.

“Thanks, and I know it sucks, but I promised mum when I didn’t go home last year that I’d spend Christmas with her this year. Besides, I’ve already booked the train back to Scotland and you know how tight I am with money.” Leo grinned.

“That _is_ true.” Jemma smirked.

“Although despite saying that, I might have gone overboard with the kids’ presents again this year. I know you gave me three options for them both and said to pick one each but -”

“You bought all three options for both of them, didn’t you?”

“…Perhaps.”

Jemma chuckled lightly. “You didn’t need to buy so much for them.”

“Jemma Simmons, you really think I’d be able to choose between buying a remote control helicopter and buying a Darth Vader voice changer mask? You fool, I had to buy both.” Leo grinned like a child as Jemma laughed, playfully bumping his shoulder with hers.

“It’s really good to see you.”

“You too, Jem.”

Soon enough, Jemma decided that they had been staring at one another for a bit too long so continued into the living room. As soon as she came into the view of Maggie and Max, they leaped up from the floor in excitement.

“Was it Uncle Fitz?” - “Is he here?”

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?” Leo exclaimed in a bold voice as if he were reading a bedtime story in a funny accent. He dropped the bags as Maggie wrapped her arms around his waist and Max leaped into his arms.

“Hey bud, look how big you’re getting; you’ll be taller than me before the New Year even hits!” Leo smiled and Max laughed. Carrying Max in one arm, Leo used his free hand to rub the top of Maggie’s head, making her giggle as she tried to stop him messing with her hair. “Love your dress, Mags.”

“Thank you, grandma made it for me.” Maggie said proudly, staring up at Leo as if he were the only star in the night sky.

“She did?! She said no when I asked her to make a dress for me.” Leo said and the children descended into giggling once again. “PLEASE tell me you didn’t decorate the cookies without me.”

“No way! Are they cool enough yet mummy?” Max asked.

“I would think so.” Jemma said.

“In that case, I better get my hands on the red icing before you two use it all up again like last year.” Leo said, putting Max down and rushing into the kitchen, with Maggie and Max not far behind him. Jemma watched them go with a huge smile across her face.

“Yeah, I’ll drag your crap around Leo, no problem.” Daisy groaned as she picked up the bags Leo had left on the floor and piled them into the corner where Jemma had placed the rest. “Right then, since we’re all here, I think it’s time to open the wine.”

“It’s not even 1pm yet!”

“It’s happy hour somewhere.”

“I’ve still got some prep to do for tomorrow before I can think about any alcohol.” Jemma declared.

“Well, Leo and I can help you out however when can. He’s too cute with the kids.” Daisy said.

“I know.” Jemma smiled.

“Though you probably think he’s cute without the kids too.” Daisy teased.

“Don’t start this up again.” Jemma warned.

“I’m just pointing out what is painfully obvious to everyone but you and him.”

“…If I get you the wine, will you drop it?”

“You bet.”

“Fine.” Jemma sighed, rolling her eyes as she made her way back into the kitchen. She walked in and stopped suddenly at the sight that greeted her.

Leo was sat on a stool next to the kitchen side, Maggie sat on his lap. The two of them were spreading icing carefully on the cookies spread out on the surface in front of them. Max was sat on a stool next to Leo, concentrating harder on the decorating than he’d concentrated on anything in his whole life.

“I’m making mummy!” Maggie announced proudly as she continued icing one of the cookies.

Leo chuckled. “That can’t be your mum, it’s not pr-”

He turned and saw Jemma stood at the door watching them. “-ugly enough.”

“Do you want a slap, Leopold?” Jemma grinned, pointing a finger at Leo sternly.

“Ooh, you got the mummy stare of doom!” Max giggled heartily.

“You’ll all get it if any of that icing gets on the floor.” Jemma said.

“Uncle Fitz will just clean it up like last time.” Maggie said.

Jemma looked at Leo. “And by clean…?”

“…I may have licked it up off the floor.” Leo winced and the children laughed again. Jemma rolled her eyes but still smiled as she took a bottle of wine out of the cupboard and pulled out the cork.

“Daisy, how big of a glass do you want?” Jemma shouted. Daisy rushed into the kitchen.

“Um…preferably pretty tall, starts out fairly round but gets thinner about halfway up and continues thinning out until it gets to the top.” Daisy smirked. Jemma relented, handing Daisy the wine bottle and laughing as she hurried back out into the living room.

“Is Aunt Daisy going to be sick in the fireplace again?” Maggie asked.

Leo’s face lit up as he looked at Jemma. “Aunt Daisy did what?!”

“It’s a great story, I’ll tell you later.”

“Mummy, I made you!” Maggie proclaimed proudly, placing her decorated cookie with the others that Leo and Max had done. There were five people-shaped cookies, two of them with legs snapped off to make them shorter.

“I think the Santa Claus one is the best.” Leo noted with a smirk.

“Only because you did that one!” Max laughed.

“Wow, look at these!” Jemma said enthusiastically, looking over the decorated cookies. The two shorter ones were clearly meant to be Max and Maggie themselves. “That’s you and that’s Max!”

“Yeah, and that’s you and that’s Uncle Fitz!” Maggie revealed, pointing to the other two taller cookies.

“…A-and, uh…why are…mine and mummy’s eyes are…uh…” Leo mumbled nervously. Confused, Jemma took a closer look and saw ‘Leo’ and ‘Jemma’ had tiny eyes made of red icing – and in the shape of love hearts.

“Oh, um…why do we have hearts for eyes?” Jemma wondered.

“Because that’s what happens when you’re in love, silly!” Maggie said.

The colour left Jemma and Leo’s faces as they quickly glanced at each other.

“Guys, I…uh…I’m not sure you understand-” Leo began nervously.

“Mummy is our mummy, and you’re like our daddy, Uncle Fitz, and mummies and daddies are in love.” Max stated.

“Kids, I…” Jemma began.

“Well we’ve missed Uncle Fitz and we love him, and mummy’s missed Uncle Fitz lots so she loves him too. Don’t you mummy?” Maggie asked.

Silence.

“Right kids, why don’t you go and play with Aunt Daisy for a bit while I get some food on, okay? Hopefully she hasn’t passed out from the wine yet.” Jemma said, rushing an excitable Maggie and Max out of the kitchen and closing the door. Flushed, she turned to face Leo, who was equally as red-faced. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright. Kids, right?” He chuckled squeamishly.

“I hope this doesn’t make it awkward, that’s all.” Jemma blushed.

“No, no, I mean…why would it? I love them both to pieces – I guess, like they’re my own kids – but it was an innocent misunderstanding. You’re my best friend in the world and I love you, but…you know, not…”

“Yeah, yeah. I…I love you too.” Jemma sighed, silent for a moment. “…Of course I do.”

She’d never realised how drawn she’d been to him before. The white sky outside full of snow, the fresh smell of cookies, children laughing in the other room…everything felt perfect. But Jemma had realised it was only perfect because Leo Fitz was there with his big blue eyes and goofy smile. Christmas had never quite been the same when he’d been back in Scotland.

Over the years, Jemma had always missed him when he wasn’t there, but that had changed once she’d had kids. Since the moment Leo had made a baby Maggie laugh, he’d become part of the family more than ever before. The kids worshipped him. They needed him. And Jemma needed him too.

And yet it still surprised her that telling him she loved him was the easiest thing she’d ever had to say.

“We, uh…we probably shouldn’t leave them alone with Daisy for too long. That woman can set anything on fire.” Leo joked, desperately trying to ease the obvious tension as he made his way out of the kitchen. Jemma watched him go, tears in her eyes.

_We need him._

…

An exhausted Maggie and Max had fallen asleep on the couch while Jemma insisted on cleaning the dishes from dinner.

“They gave you and Jem heart eyes? That’s so cute!” Daisy chuckled as she and Leo sat on the other couch.

“It wasn’t supposed to be awkward here, I was supposed to enjoy myself here then face a hellish time with mum and all the book club people she invites over every Christmas. I never fit in there, but her I do. However, someone up above just wants me to suffer all the time. It was bloody mortifying! They’re convinced we’re in love.” Leo sighed.

“Well, you are.”

“Daisy, you said you’d drop this.”

“Leo, I lied.”

“I’m not gonna have this conversation again.” Leo said, standing up.

“Come on, it’s Christmas! This is the perfect time for you two to get your acts together.” Daisy said.

“We’re not doing this again!” Leo said sternly.

“Okay, let me say my piece and then I’ll drop it.” Daisy said, pulling Leo back down onto the couch beside her. “It’s always been you two. Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons; it just sounds right. I promise you that she loves you, whether she’s realised it or not yet, and you love her and you love the kids, who both worship the ground you walk on. You’re so close to having everything you’ve ever wanted, both of you, but you’re both too scared to take the leap. Trust in her like you always have, and trust in how you feel. Especially at Christmas. This is the time of year that manages to put everything in perspective.”

Before Leo could speak, Jemma walked back into the room wiping her brow. “Finally done with all those. Everything okay?”

Leo looked down. “Always.”

…

“Are you sure you have to go already?” Jemma asked sadly as Leo gathered his things by the front door.

“A train to Scotland on Christmas Eve? There’s only one, and I’m surprised there was even that. I can’t miss it; I’d never hear the end of it from mum.” Leo said.

“But you never enjoy Christmas there with your mum’s book club friends.”

“I know, I know, but your mum’s your mum, right?”

“Very true. When you get back we’ll have to have a Doctor Who day or something, proper catch up.” Jemma smiled at the thought alone.

Leo’s face lit up. “That sounds perfect. This week’s gonna drag without you guys around. I’ve always loved Christmas but, you know, it’s even better seeing Mags and Max get so excited. I’ll miss that even more than I’ve missed you all these past few months.”

“At least you had the conference to keep you busy. All I got every day was ‘when is Uncle Fitz coming home?’ making me…well, making me miss you even more.” Jemma admitted shyly. “It _is_ better when you’re here. For all of us.”

“It’s better for me too.” Leo said almost silently.

Silence.

“…Jem, I…”

Jemma held her breath without thinking. “Yeah?”

“…I…I really need to go.” Leo finished.

“…Yes, of course. Kids, Uncle Fitz has to go now; come and say goodbye.” Jemma shouted.

Maggie and Max rushed to the doorway where Leo and Jemma were stood and leaped into Leo’s arms, nearly knocking him to the floor.

“Why do you have to go when you only just got back?” Max asked sadly.

“I’ve gotta go and see my mum. You have to see your family at Christmas, don’t you?” Leo smiled.

“But aren’t we your family?”

“…Of course you are! Don’t ever think you’re not, okay? It’ll only be for a week or so and then I’m back for good. I don’t think I’ve forgotten about that Twister rematch you promised me!” Leo grinned and Max laughed. He put the two kids down and knelt to hug Max. “Look after your mum while I’m gone, okay?”

“Okay, but you always do a better job at making her smile. I’ll miss you.” Max said into Leo’s shoulder.

“I’ll miss you too, bud.”

Maggie practically threw Max aside for her turn to hug Leo. “Christmas won’t be as fun without you. You should stay home. There’s no place like it.”

They broke apart and Leo noted the tears in the back of Maggie’s eyes. “Home is about the people, not the place. If you’re surrounded by people you love, you’re always home. Scotland is my home because my mum is there, but I’m very lucky because I have a second home here. For now, you’ve got mummy and Max and Aunt Daisy and all your family here; I’ll be back before you know it. But you know that I’m always right there.” Leo said warmly, pointing to Maggie’s heart. She hugged him again as Jemma watched on, tearing up at Leo’s words.

“Bring it home, Fitzy.” Daisy smirked as she walked up to Leo and hugged him. “Have a safe trip.”

“I’ll see you soon.” Leo smiled as he picked up his bags and headed out the front, Jemma carrying bags filled with presents for him. A taxi was waiting outside the house, allowing Leo and Jemma to dump the bags in the back right away.

“I put the recipe for my Christmas jam in one of the bags, can’t remember which, just in case you wanted to make it.” Jemma said.

“This is why you’re my favourite.” Leo chuckled, pulling Jemma into a hug. As she held him close, she found herself very reluctant to let go, but did nonetheless.

“Have a good Christmas.” Jemma smiled.

“You too. Get some rest while you still can.” Leo smirked and Jemma laughed.

“Chance would be a fine thing.”

Silence for a moment.

“I can tell everyone otherwise, but it really won’t be the same without you.” Jemma said softly.

Leo went to say something, but stopped; he moved a strand of Jemma’s hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. “Bye, Jemma.”

“Bye, Leo.” Jemma replied, the touch of his lips sending a warmth through her whole body as he got into the taxi and drove off into the distance. Jemma waited until the taxi completely disappeared from view before heading back inside. She saw Maggie and Max sat silently on the couch as Daisy came up and hugged her. “What was that for?”

“I felt like you needed one.” Daisy whispered.

“…For a moment earlier I thought he was gonna say…you know…” Jemma whispered into Daisy’s shoulder, maintaining the hug.

“…and?...”

“…and I wanted him to. Oh my god…I really wanted him to say it.”

“Then go and get him!” Daisy said, slightly louder.

“I’m not throwing a life with two kids on him, not full-time, that’s not fair.”

“Jemma, he’s here more than he’s in his own apartment. He already lives the life of the dad without the title.”

“…No, I can’t. What if it went wrong? I’m letting the Christmas spirit mess with my head.”

“Christmas shows you what you really want and gives you the chance to get it. Being scared means you care, and that’s the best thing you can be. Being scared means it must be exciting.”

The women broke apart and stared at one another.

“…Am I mad? To realise all of this so quickly?” Jemma asked.

“Jemma Simmons, there’s nothing wrong with being mad. Besides, you fell for him slowly and all at once. Enough bad things have happened to you. Be happy.” Daisy said passionately, turning around. “Kids, how about we go and tell Uncle Fitz that mummy loves him?”

Jemma smiled as Maggie and Max jumped up and down with glee, more excited than they had been about Christmas itself.

…

Leo hadn’t enjoyed dragging bag after bag to the platform, especially as the winter evening meant the cold had left his almost unable to function probably. The worse thing was, Scotland was probably going to be even colder. He sat on a bench, surrounded by bags and sighed, watching his breath in the cold air as the wait for the train began.

An older woman sat next to him on the bench turned to him. “Home for the holidays?”

Leo smiled. “Yeah. What about you?”

“Oh, yes. Home is where the heart is.”

“…Not always.” Leo sighed.

“…Oh, I see. A girl, is it?”

“…Maybe.” Leo groaned.

“…Ah, well I won’t judge if it’s boy trouble you’re having.”

“No, no, it’s…it’s a girl, I…I just…I don’t know if it’s what I’d like to think it is. We’ve known each other for a long time but, I dunno, things have been changing and today it…it felt really different. But a good different.” Leo explained.

“Have you tried telling her any of that? Christmas is the time for miracles.” The woman smiled warmly.

“…It’s probably all in my head.” Leo said.

“So you’re the only one who thinks it?”

“…Well, no. There’s my friend Daisy, and my mum, and the girl’s kids…”

“Sounds to me the only one afraid for you to love this girl is you. What’s her name?”

As if feeling a change, Leo looked up from the bench and his eyes widened at the sight of a little boy. “Max?!”

“…Short for Maxine, is it?”

Leo stood up as Max ran up to him. “Max, what are you doing here?”

“Mummy, I found him!” Max shouted. Jemma and Maggie appeared amidst a gathering of passengers and hurried over to Leo.

“Maggie? Jemma, what’s going on? Has something happened?” Leo asked worriedly.

“No, I just…can I talk to you?” Jemma asked timidly. Leo nodded.

“I’ll keep an eye on the little ones.” The older woman piped up, surprising Jemma. A reassuring look from Leo calmed Jemma as she led him a few steps away.

“I’m very confused.” Leo admitted.

“Leo, I…I didn’t really plan what I was going to say. This was all rather quick; I had to buy a ticket just to get this far and the kids snuck under the railings and Daisy’s waiting outside and…oh god, I sound like a mess.” Jemma mumbled.

“Jemma, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I think! I just…I…okay, okay…sorry, I’m a bit nervous.”

“Jemma, it’s _me_.” Leo whispered, taking Jemma’s hands in his and smiling in a way that melted her heart. He’d done that a million times yet she’d been too scared to notice.

“…Exactly. It’s you. It’s always been you.”

“…What do you mean?”

“Don’t go. Don’t get on the train, come back and have Christmas with us; be with us. Be with me.” Jemma blurted out.

“…Jem, I’m not sure I understand.”

“When…you know, when _he_ left, you were amazing. You’ve never stopped being amazing. Even before him, you were there for me and wonderful and I’ve been so stupidly blind and I’m sorry I’ve let us waste so much time…but it’s Christmas and Christmas has a habit of showing people what they want most. I…I want you. In every way. You.”

Leo was certain his heart had stopped.

“…It’s always been you, Leo. The kids absolutely adore you – just as much as I do and – we need you. These months without you, they’ve shown me how important you are to me and to all of us and…I really don’t know what I’m rambling on about and I’ve just noticed my hands are freezing I’m so sorry…” Jemma continued, laughing at herself as Leo laughed with her, rubbing her hands with his to warm them up.

“Jem, are you saying…?”

“You know, I’ve just gone on and on when all I wanted to say was that I’m pretty sure I love you.” Jemma said, too shocked to say anything more once the words had left her mouth.

Leo stared at her for a moment, smiled wider than he ever had, out a hand on her cheek and another on her waist and kissed her with all he had.

Jemma smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, with the cheers of Maggie and Max in the background. After a glorious eternity, their lips parted and they shared a new kind of smile.

“…Pretty sure I love you too, in case that didn’t come through just now.” Leo grinned.

“…I know it might be a lot, what with two kids to handle and a new life to adjust to and work and-”

“-Jemma Simmons, it would be my honour. I love them and…and I love you.”

Jemma couldn’t help but laugh at his words again. “Sorry, I promise I’ll get used to hearing that.”

“It’s okay if you don’t, because I don’t think I ever will.” Leo grinned.

Jemma couldn’t help it and kissed him again. “Will your mum be mad if you didn’t go?”

“If I tell her why, we’ll probably be able to hear her joyous yells from here.” Leo smirked.

“THIS IS THE GIRL THEN?” The woman’ shouted from the bench. Leo and Jemma turned to face her and saw Maggie and Max looking happier than they’d ever been.

“Yeah, this is the one.” Leo smiled. “…The one.”

“Let’s go home.” Jemma grinned.

Leo smiled back at her, and to Maggie and Max, thinking of what he told Maggie earlier. “…I’m already there.”

Hand in hand, Leo and Jemma walked over to the kids, who watched them in awe and delight.

“Not even Christmas yet and it’s the best one ever!” Maggie giggled.

“I’ll help daddy with his bags!” Max declared, picking up a bag he could manage.

“I will too!” Maggie exclaimed, picking up another.

As bizarre as it was, neither Jemma nor Leo felt the need to correct them. Leo looked at the woman on the bench, who mouthed ‘Merry Christmas’ as he and Jemma picked up the remaining bags. Leo threw a bag over his shoulders while Jemma put on his backpack.

“Ready?” Leo asked. Maggie and Max nodded enthusiastically. Jemma smiled again.

“I really am.”

The woman watched as little Max held a bag in one hand and Jemma’s hand in the other, Jemma’s other hand held Leo’s, Leo’s other hand held Maggie’s, and Maggie’s other hand held her own bag. Watching the family walk off into a new, exciting life, she thought it to be the most beautiful sight she’d ever seen. Christmas truly was a beautiful thing.


End file.
